


When it's your little brother's birthday

by orphan_account



Series: MAFIA TIME [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (but not between jack and davey LMAOOO), Awkwardness, Flirting, M/M, comedic, davey gets teased a lot, either way, i like writing this series so im here, its les' bday, lowkey im braindead, no editing or revising we live like tired old people who wanna cry or die or both, party time, possibly, sup - Freeform, turns out the big boss man is an easy target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They all bickered and chatted some more, enjoying Les' party. Crutchie and Jack obviously became a lot more comfortable with the crowd.  Sarah "accidentally" tripped onto Jack via tall-ass heels, at which she smirked when David made a point to look away. Jack and Les hit it off real well, with the latter telling stories of his rather eventful childhood. Race nearly got punched, shot, and stabbed in the same 10 minutes by three different people, so. Good times.Soon, the party had died down enough until it was just Crutchie, Jack, and David. Race had to go do some business (which probably meant flirting with someone extremely out of his league), and Sarah and Les were helping their parents cleanup (not without Sarah winking mischievously at David as she walked away).(ive been tellin ya's, i aint good at summaries)
Relationships: Crutchie & David Jacobs, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, okay there's a lot - Relationship
Series: MAFIA TIME [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	When it's your little brother's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!
> 
> know that i wrote this a couple weeks ago so i basically completely forgot what happens,,,,, 
> 
> enjoy???

"So I heard you hired that cute detective from the other day?" Sarah came up behind him and slung an arm around the boss’ neck. "Didn't know we needed more intel."

David sipped on his drink, "It's always good to have all the information you can."

A pause for a few moments. Sarah gave him a raised eyebrow, "That's the  _ only _ reason?"

He rolled his eyes, a signature move, "Yes, that was the  _ only _ reason." He crossed his arms, tapping his finger on the glass that was in his hand. He was starting to wonder why people thought there was any other ulterior motive. It was just business. "Stop looking at me like that, Sarah."

His sister only laughed and drank some more, patting him on the back. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. But there's gotta be some reason you invited him to Les' party." She smiled mischievously, gesturing around the room.

He scoffed, looking around the room,"He just happened to be there when Crutchie was there, I didn't want to be rude." He spotted Crutchie and Jack, just now entering the party.

"Pfft. You're a Mafia Boss. I didn't think manners really mattered--"

"Yeah, well, they matter to  _ this _ Mafia boss, so  _ lay off _ ." David interrupted, glaring at her. His insufferable sibling just laughed and strutted away, towards some of the other guests.

He sighed to himself, and made his way to the new arrivals.

"Crutchie, Jack! Glad you two could make it!" he greeted them with a smile, and that weird knee-dip-thing that people always do in the movies.

Crutchie grinned at him, "Thanks for inviting us!"

"Yeah, man, thanks!" Jack piped up from beside him, and David had to suppress the immense giddiness he was feeling due to Jack's bright, beaming smile, directed at him.

David shook his head, and motioned towards a table in the back, "Want some refreshments? There's no alcohol since Les isn't 21 yet, but there is punch and soda."

Jack raised a playful eyebrow, "So the Mafia don't mind killing people and stealing money, but they pay attention to the legal drinking age?"

"What exactly do you think we do in the Mafia?" Surprisingly, it was Crutchie who asked him this.

Kelly shrugged, "I dunno. Murder, bank robberies, other federal crimes." His smile seemed more hesitant, and he looked a tiny bit embarrassed, if the slight blush had anything to tell. It was kind of cute, David thought.

"Pfft. That's actually a pretty good guess, since there is literally nothing on the case file." David laughed as he lead the both of them towards the drinks table. His smile widened a bit more at Jack's relieved-looking face.

Crutchie cleared his throat, "Ehem, that's thanks to _ me _ , by the way." He grinned proudly, nudging David in the side like he told a funny joke. 

David chuckled, "Yes, Crutch, thanks to yo-"

"Wait,  _ you's  _ the one who got rid of the evidence?" Jack had stopped walking, shock littering his face.

Now Crutchie turned a bit sheepish. "Yeah, Jack. Sorry, but it's uh, it's my job." As he said this, he rubbed the back of his neck. David prepared himself for whatever Jack might do next.

Kelly had paused for a few moments, his brain loading all the gained information. His facial expressions didn't change much; from shock to bitter to understanding. "Huh," was all he said, then continued walking.

Crutchie gulped, "You ain't mad?" He had started to fiddle with the cloth of his crutch, a nervous tick.

"Nah, I mean, why would I be?" Jack waved it off, "I mean, I ended up on the Mob's side in the end anyways." His chuckle was light and he gave Crutchie a reassuring smile.

By this time, they had made it to the drink table, which composed of at least twelve different kinds of sodas, and one cake. David motioned to the table, "Help yourselves."

Crutchie had poured himself a half a cup of Sprite, and Jack took to mixing Coca Cola and Fanta Cherry.

"Jack, what the hell did you just do?" David, for the life of him, had never seen anyone mix sodas together like that. And honestly? It was gross.

Jack looked at David over the rim of his cup questioningly, "I wanted Cherry Coke, so, I made some?"

"Literally a foot away was Cherry Coke?" David just couldn't believe the blasphemy of that moment. Crutchie just patted him on the back sympathetically.

"There's Jack, for ya, cuz."

\-------

If you would have asked Jack a couple weeks ago what a Mafia was, he wouldn't have the slightest clue. Other than "murder", "scary", and "bad people"-- the typical things used to describe Mobs.

Yet here he was, at the Mafia bosses little brother's birthday party, and he  _ still _ didn't really understand what a Mafia was. Even if he works for one now.

He didn't really know what to expect from a Mafia party, but he was for some reason surprised to find a normal party.

People were dressed in casual clothes, kids were running around, music was playing, laughter and chatter hung in the air. Overall, it was an inviting and fun atmosphere.

Even though it was a casual event, Davey had still managed to wear dress pants with a long sleeved white button-up tucked into them. He was also wearing suspenders, but no vest this time. Maybe this was "casual" for the Mob boss.

Jack looked down at his own outfit, then examined the crowd's general attire. He fit in fine, just as Crutchie had said.

~~

_ "It's the American-Italian Mob, and it's a party." Jack reasoned with his brother. "Wouldn't the attire be more... formal?" _

_ Crutchie just snorted with laughter, "If the party is for Les, you could wear a trash bag and the kid would applaud you." _

_ "Oh." _

~~

Looking back on it, that was the first time Jack had really fretted about his attire. Maybe it was because he was now in business with the Mafia. Or because he knew Dave was going to be there.

_ Oh, Davey _ . Jack sighed to himself. He didn't exactly know why, but he just felt like he  _ really _ wanted to get to know the guy. David just seemed super awesome and interesting and mysterious and cool and--

He tugged on Crutchie's sleeve once David went to who knows where. 

"Dude, I think I've got a friendship crush on Davey." He sounded confused, which, more or less, Jack was. The detective never had trouble making friends with anybody before, if anything, Jack would bet that people had friendship crushes on  _ him _ by just being around him. He even managed to become friends with the Chief--Katherine Pulitzer.

But Davey? Jack didn't exactly know why, but he just couldn't bring himself to even try and commit to a conversation other than small talk with Dave. Which seemed weird, considering that Jack  _ always _ had something to say anyways.

Crutchie chuckled, "So why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Talk to him? Become friends with David?" Crutchie supplied. Jack's brain seemed to be lagging a bit today.

Kelly blushed a little, "Oh. Uh. Can't do that."

"Ugh, why not?"

Jack directed Crutchie's gaze to David and another attractive man, who were chatting vibrantly with each other. "He's busy." Jack ignored the slight sinking feeling in his chest, but instead focused his interest on the new guest.

He was tall, but not as much as David. He had sand coloured hair and looked to be around Crutchie's age. He was laughing at something Davey had said, while said boy stood there glaring at him, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Pshh. That's just Race." Crutchie laughed, waving them down to come over towards the two of them. "He's David's main guy or something like that. Pushes his buttons all the time, a miracle he hasn't been shot yet." Crutchie walked up to Race, who clapped him on the back with a grin.

Jack gulped and stepped up to the others, smiling almost shyly at the newcomer. The "shy" part didn't last long, as it turns out Race was a pretty great guy.

"So David here was tellin' me about a cute little officer that he hired?" Race raised his eyebrow at Crutchie, a smirk adorning his face.

Jack stuffed the butterflies forming in his stomach down until there were no more.

Davey elbowed Race sharply in the side, regaining his composure. "I did not say  _ cute _ . I just said that I hired a detective, dumbass." He nodded towards Jack.

Race looked him up and down, "Well, I'd say he ain't too bad on the eyes, personally…" The man playfully winked at Jack, who just chuckled.

"Not so bad yourself, hot shot," Jack winked back at Race, flirting back. 

Everyone except Dave laughed, instead, he said, "Oh my god, you're all making  _ me  _ feel embarrassed." 

Race just sighed and patted him on the back, earning him an eye roll, "You gotta learn to have fun sometimes, David!" He gestured between him and Jack, "A good ol' flirt ain't so bad er'ry once in awhile." His grin was playful, but there was a sense of seriousness hidden beneath his words. 

Jack noticed the annoyance on Davey's face, then Crutchie cut in.

"Yeah, cuz. I ain't ever seen you with anyone before." A pause, "Why don't yo--"

"Three reasons," Davey cut him off, "I'm  _ gay _ ," Jack's heart swelled, "I do _ crime _ ,"  _ eh _ , "and I do  _ not _ have any  _ time _ . I'm too busy for a relationship at the moment." The last part of David's small speech made Jack's butterflies gang up on him again, but not blushing or embarrassment this time. Just a small sense of loss. Weird.

"Pfft. Like that stopped me." Race just snorted with laughter, and soon everyone, even David, even though it was small, joined with him. 

\----

"David! Les is here!" Sarah had half-jogged over towards the group of men. Smiling at the rest of them sweetly, she said, "He also wants to meet his brother's friends, because he doesn't believe that David is capable."

David scrunched up his nose, making a sour face, "That little brat." Still, he gestured for the rest of them to follow Sarah as she led them towards their little brother. They ended up in front of a kid who was almost as tall as David, which was pretty much just tall, who was wearing a shaggy t-shirt and jeans. "Holy shit, you actually grew." 

David was a little thrown off by the fact that his youngest sibling had actually  _ grown _ . The kid still had an inherently young face and body, but still. It was a little off-putting when your little brother, who seemed like just yesterday was half your size, now almost as tall as you. And taller than Sarah.

Les just chuckled and pointed finger guns at him, "Yep! That's what happens when you… uh… I dunno, but yeah I grew." He smiled cheekily, and pulled David into a hug, which he graciously accepted.

Once out of the hug and small-talk between the two brothers, David pointed a thumb behind him. "Oh, uh, Les, these are my…" he paused, unsure what to really call them. Were they acquaintances? Coworkers? Friends? But what qualified as friends? He honestly didn't know.

"Friends! These are David's friends!" Sarah interrupted, subtly, but still painfully, elbowing him in the side.

He rubbed his rib pathetically and just nodded along. "Yeah, these are my friends." David wasn't exactly sure why his voice cracked on the word  _ friends _ but he powered through. "Race, Crutchie, and Jack." He gestured to each of the men respectively, watching as they all shook hands with Les.

"I already know Race, but these other two are new." The brother pointed out. "Crutchie and Jack," he said in an obviously fake, well maybe just obvious to David and Sarah, stern voice, "what is your business with the Mafia?" 

David watched in amusement as both the others either gulped or blushed for moment, then decided to save them.

"Guys, don't be intimidated by a guy who's almost half your age." He said nonchalantly, "They're coworkers. And, Crutchie's our cousin. Jack's his friend."

He didn't mention either of their jobs mostly because he was saving himself the explanation. Why did he have two cops in the Mafia? Well, David's the Mob boss here and he doesn't feel like answering questions today.

Les smiled brightly, "Awesomesauce! Always down for meeting new cousins, I got a  _ lot _ of those," he laughed at his own joke.

Jack gasped, "Wow, really? I's jealous." He laughed with Les, then took a sip from his drink. "Don't got no folks 'cept Crutch here."

"Pfft," Les continued, "You wanna borrow some of my family? I'll give you David for free!" The kid laughed some more, and Jack did too. David grumbled in annoyance but still couldn't help but notice the light dusting of pink fall on his face.

They all bickered and chatted some more, enjoying Les' party. Crutchie and Jack obviously became a lot more comfortable with the crowd. Sarah "accidentally" tripped onto Jack via tall-ass heels, at which she smirked when David made a point to look away. Jack and Les hit it off real well, with the latter telling stories of his rather eventful childhood. Race nearly got punched, shot, and stabbed in the same 10 minutes by three different people, so. Good times. 

Soon, the party had died down enough until it was just Crutchie, Jack, and David. Race had to go do some business (which probably meant flirting with someone extremely out of his league), and Sarah and Les were helping their parents cleanup (not without Sarah winking mischievously at David as she walked away).

Crutchie had mentioned getting back home long ago, but they were all still there, just talking.

"So, there's I was, trapped in the corner by two vicious dogs, when I noticed a baseball bat a couple feet away from me." Jack talked a lot with his hands, David noticed. "So I inched closer and closer to the back, until I nabbed it and whacked," he clapped his hands together to emphasize, "it so hard against one of the dogs' sides the other one ran away scared." He finished the story with a proud smile, as if he were some legendary hero.

David laughed, "Poor dogs." To which Jack looked only mildly offended. David smiled at him innocently.

Crutchie scoffed, "That is  _ not _ how I remember it going! You can home all scratched up and bitten!" He crossed his arms, still managing to lean on his crutch, "Medda almost took you to the E.R."

"Hey, hey now." Jack amended as David started to giggle, "I still escaped! Never said I got out spotless." He smirked, which David found surprisingly… cute.

The police officer eyed him suspiciously, "Mhm.  _ Sure _ ."

David only started laughing as Jack groaned in frustration.

"Well, uh, I probably should get going though. They put me on the 6 a.m. shift." Crutchie sighed, setting his cup down on a nearby table. 

"Ha! That's what you get when you work for someone else." David couldn't help but tease. "See, I decide when I want to work." Jack giggled at his little joke, which sent small shivers down David's spine. Weird.

Jack pat Crutchie on the back, "How 'bout I ask Kath to move your shift? I's sure she'll do it." He mimicked fixing a tie, "She likes me."

Crutchie just snorted, "Pfft. You wish." He shoved Jack a little, then turned to David. "See ya later, I'm off."

Jack regained his composure as David waved Crutchie off. Then Kelly turned to the Mob boss.

"So, uh, what're your plans for the night?" He looked so relaxed and casual, David kind of envied him.

He pretended to think it over, "Eh, probably some paperwork, a couple phone calls, then a lot of sleep." David concluded in his mini-schedule.

"Damn, phone calls get their own slot? Must be important." Jack chuckled.

David snorted, "Yeah, I have to cover up a murder. And try to not kill Race." He said it easily, but Jack seemed to stiffen up a bit. "What?"

The detective looked taken aback, "Well, er, you just said it so casually." 

He laughed, "What? Not killing Race? Harder than you'd think. That man is s-"

"No, I uh, meant the murder…" the detective chuckled.

"Huh?"  _ Oh that's right. _ "Oh, yeah. Get used to that since you're apart of the Mafia now, bud."  _ 'Bud'?  _ "Happens a lot, and it's not like I try to keep quiet about it either." Now David chuckled, but out of embarrassment rather than dismissal.

Jack waved it off, trying to seem casual, but the guy wore his heart on his sleeve, really. "Nah, you're right. Shoulda expected that, heh."

Something in David compelled him to say, "If you don't want me to talk about it in front of you, just let me know."  _ Where the hell did that come from, David? _

Quickly regretting that idea, he was about to take it back when Jack spoke again. 

"No! No, it's fine, really!" Jack gulped, then, David assumed in an attempt to prove it, he asked, "Who died anyways?"

David pretended to look at him quizzically, because it's not like he wasn't going to tell him anyways. If he ended up giving this story to the cops it's not like it was vital information. People die all the time. Plus, Jack had told the story about the dogs for a solid 30 minutes. It was David's turn to speak now.

"It wasn't much. I ordered Race to take care of a few stragglers," he faked coughed into his arm, "scabs, but I wanted him to keep one of them alive as a hostage." David took a sip from his cup, "He didn't. So, I yelled at him for a good 20 minutes, then calmed down the next day. Now I gotta make a few calls to clean it up." He didn't give too many details in case Jack was actually planning to give the cops something.

Jack gasped, "Scabs? In the Mafia? Damn, those people must've been idiots." Jack chuckled, crossing his perfect arms lazily over his broad chest.

David shook those thoughts out of his head, "Yeah, those low lives."

He was a little surprised Jack didn't ask for any names or further details, not that he would provide. Usually, David would be more secretive with any other cop, hell, it took Crutchie a good few months before David fully trusted him, but, with Jack, he just seemed to open up a lot more.

"Aight, Dave," Jack's voice dragged David from his thoughts, "I think I'mma head out. Long night of sleepin' awaitin' me!" The man chuckled, laughing at his own joke.

David rolled his eyes playfully, "Ugh, god I wish." He smiled at Jack, who was grinning at him expectantly. "Well, um, see you later, then."

Jack stepped a tiny but closer into David's bubble, and for some reason David didn't step away. For a split second, David thought he was going to be hugged, which he genuinely hoped he wasn't, but instead got a slightly awkward clap on the back and a goodbye from Jack.

Jack started walking away before facing towards David and waving a final goodbye before walking out of the room.

David decided to call out last minute, "Bye! Uh, sleep good?" for some reason. Even to himself that sounded weird.


End file.
